Famiglia
by anle moto
Summary: Han pasado seis mese desde que la decima generacion aclaro sus sentimientos, respecto a como se consideran. ahora deberan demostrar que estan unidos tambien en una actividad en la que no deben demostrar sus habilidades, sino su corazon. Pesimo lo se T-T, por favor pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia que se me ocurrio mientras escuchaba la cancion espero que les guste.

La cancion es Famiglia de D-51, la traduccion de la cancion que esta puesta fue sacada del video creado por yamamototsuna, les dejo el link para que vean el video, es de la version de Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei: watch?v=0DKFA93_4bw

Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, sino a su gran creadora

* * *

Ha pasado ya un año desde que el arcobaleno del sol, el asesino asueldo mas famoso de toda Italia llego a la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi, con la intención de convertirlo en nada mas ni nada menos que el decimo Vongola.

Tsuna como es conocido entre sus cercano, no ha tenido una vida normal después de la llegada de ese bebe, se ha visto involucrado con personas bastantes peculiares y extraños, como es el caso de los varia, el grupo de asesinos independientes de los Vongola.

En ese año, Tsuna ha descubierto que aquellos que su querido y sádico tutor eligió para el como sus guardianes pueden ser grandes amigos aunque estén locos o les guste las peleas demasiado.

Esta agradecido con esos chicos y con su tutor, de querer ser parte de su vida diaria como amigos, ya que debido a su torpeza innata se habia visto rodeado de burlas y nadie que le diera un poco de amistad sincera…

Solo una persona lo habia hecho y ahora, que se habia logrado zafar de su tutor y guardianes, esperaba a su vieja amiga que iba de visita a la ciudad que la vio nacer.

-Tsu ¿te hice esperar mucho?

- para nada Ali, vamos

Ali habia sido su mejor amiga en la infancia, ella nunca lo vio como dame-Tsuna ella lo miraba como Tsuna un chico muy noble, que siempre estaba ahí para ti, se hicieron amigos, justo el día que Tsuna comenzó a temerles a los perros sueltos.

Eran unos niños jugando en el parque, ya desde la edad de cinco años ya era conocido como dame-Tsuna, así que no se acercaba al grupo donde Ali estaba, pero de pronto escucho como ella gritaba, todos los demás la habían abandonado a su suerte ante el acecho de un perro rabioso, Tsuna utilizo por primera vez su llama de la ultima voluntad sin saberlo y salvo a Ali, pero fue mordido.

Después de que estuviera en el hospital y regresara Ali le sonrió y se convirtieron en grandes amigos, pero a los ocho años, el padre de Ali fue promovido, por lo que la familia se mudo a otro país y así la amistad de Ali y Tsuna se conservo por cartas.

Mientras caminaban a la casa de Tsuna donde la chica se quedaría, ella le hablaba de los amigos que habia conseguido, pero que ninguno era como el.

Al llegar a la casa, es recibido por una patada.

-Ciassu- saluda para su sorpresa un bebe-¿Dónde has estado dame-Tsuna?

-hiede Reborn. Mi mama te dijo que iba a faltar a la escuela por un asunto personal

- es cierto, mamma dijo algo, pero no sabia que tardarías parte de la mañana tus guardianes ya están aquí, para la reunión

-¿guardianes?

-vamos a que te los presente- exclamo Tsuna con una sonrisa, al entrar a su habitación, se hallaban siete personas.

Ali miro al grupo que ese extraño bebe habia llamado guardianes, un niño vestido con una especia de pijama de vaca y afro peleaba con un joven de la edad de Tsuna de cabello plateado, mientras que otro joven lo intentaba calmarlo con una sonrisa, una chica con un peinado de piña, miraba a otro chico de peinado igual mandarle unas miradas de odio a un pelinegro con un pequeño canario en el cabello, además habia otro que gritaba extremo cada cinco minutos. Ellos eran el motivo por el cual habia tomado aquellas vacaciones a Namimori

-eh chicos

-fu fu, por fin llegas Sawada

-nos tenias esperando herbívoro

-Yo Tsuna ¿Por qué no fuiste a la escuela?

-Decimo ¿todo bien?

-Sawada ¿para que es esta reunión al extremo?

-Tsuna ¿me trajiste dulces?

-Jefe, ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto la única chica del grupo haciendo que todos miraran a la recién llegada

-ella es por quien falte a la escuela y Reborn lo sabia, sino les aviso no es mi problema- otra patada le llego a Tsuna- hiee Reborn, bueno Ali, ellos son mis…

-son sus guardianes- completo Reborn- yo los presentare ya que dame-Tsuna es incapaz; Gokudera Hayato, guardián de la tormenta y mano de derecha de Tsuna, Yamamamoto Takeshi guardián de la lluvia, Riohey Sasawada guardián del sol, Hibari Kyoya guardián de la nube, Mukuro Rokuro, Chrome Dokuro, guardianes de la niebla, la vaca estúpida es el guardián del trueno

-no soy vaca estúpida, soy el gran Lambo, se mi subordinada

-callate- respondio Reborn subiendo a la cabeza – yo soy el hitman Reborn- dijo haciendo que León se transformara en una pistola- ¿y tu eres?

-Reborn no hagas eso, es una vieja amiga que viene de visita unas semanas, su nombre es Ali

- bien la reunión es…

Ali se sentó en la cama escuchando aquella extraña reunión, parecía que su amigo tenia amigos interesantes, era fácil ver para ella que Tsuna apreciaba aquellos jóvenes y que les daba la misma amistad que le dio a ella en su momento.

Ya que la reunión termino seis de los siete se retiraron, descubrió que la madre de Tsuna habia adoptado a tres niños, en una forma de decirlo, Lambo, una niña china llamada I-pin y un niño mas llamado Futa.

-tu familia es grande, me alegra, ahora explícame eso de los guardianes

-si, veraz esto comenzó hace una año.

Así Ali supo lo que su amigo habia sufrido en ese año y comprendió los huecos de las cartas que le mandaba, el conocer quienes serian sus guardianes, las aventuras que vivió con ellos, el tener un hermano mayor que es un torpe cuando no esta con sus subordinados, también la batalla contra los estudiantes de la otra escuela y un lado terrible de la mafia, supo del conflicto con los locos de Varia y los anillos, supo del devastador futuro que habia creado un ser ambicioso, supo que para Tsuna esos jóvenes son sus amigos, no sus guardianes y aunque lo demuestra no lo hace abiertamente, por que teme ser lastimado.

-y eso es todo

-Tsuna, ¿me aceptas como miembro de la Vongola?

-¡Ali!

-Jajaja, es broma Tsuna, pero sabes que para lo que me necesites estoy aquí

-lo se, gracias por todo

-oye Tsuna, ellos ¿saben lo que significan para ti?

-no… no se los he dicho, entre nuestras batallas les he dicho que son mis mas grandes amigos, pero no se los he dicho sin la necesidad de una batalla, no se como hacerlo

-mmm… yo si… - exclamo mientras se acercaba a la oreja de su amigo para decirlo- ¿Qué dices?

-hace mucho que no lo hago

-ellos son un buen motivo para hacerlo ¿no?

-si tienes razón…

Después de esa platica, Tsuna se alejó de sus amigos, siempre ponía Reborn de pretexto para no estar con ellos y con Reborn los ponía de pretexto, cuando la verdad era que se la pasaba con Ali, en cafeterías y demás lugares, hablando de las batallas tenidas en ese lugar, mientras llevaba una viaje libreta en mano y lápiz…

Reborn quien habia descubierto la trampa de Tsuna intento ponerle un alto, pero no contaba que en ese momento tanto para Tsuna como para su madre, Ali era primordial. Así Reborn supo la historia de la amistad de Ali y Tsuna, por lo que lo dejo, ya después de haría cargo de que Ali también perteneciera a la Vongola por el bien del chico.

Mas los demás no veían eso con buenos ojos, por que aunque no lo admitieran, estaban celosos, incluso Mukuro y Hibari, de que una desconocida para ellos le s quitara a su amigo, por que en su corazón Tsuna es su amigo y esa chica que apareció de la nada no se los iba a quitar… pero tal vez ya lo hizo y por eso el no esta con ellos.

Tsuna se habia percatado de que ellos estaban raros, pero tal vez era su imaginación y como ese lo habia hecho toda la semana, salió antes de que sus compañeros para verse con Ali.

Ali sonrió al ver a su amigo y vio algo que le molesto

-Tsu ¿todo bien?

-si, solo que he notado a los chicos algo extraños, pero creo que es mi imaginación

-si, debe ser eso, ¿y bien?

-pues… al final hice estas tres

-¿tres? De verdad que son importantes

-jeje

-¿y cual es la elegida?

-esta

-bien conseguí a un amigo que nos presta su estudio de grabación para grabarla, yo me encargo de las imágenes del video

Tsuna sonreía, quería hacer eso bien, y con Ali a su lado, aquello saldría a pedir de boca…

Esa tarde fuero a ver a Kay un amigo de Ali, quien tenía un estudio de grabación, aunque al principio por pena, no quiso cantar la canción al saber que era un regalo para sus amigos en agradecimiento, después de dos días la canción junto al video quedo.

-en serio Tsuna, si no fuera por se un asunto personal, lo sacaría como lo que es un hit.

-gracias Kay

-de nada, cuando quieras

-bien es hora de que tus guardianes sepan que siente su jefe por ellos.

Así ambos jóvenes salieron, Ali preparaba todo en el audiovisual de la escuela Namimori donde los chicos aun estaban, para después retirarse.

Tsuna recorría la escuela buscando a sus amigos, estaba emocionado, ya habia recorrido toda la escuela, y no los encontraba, fue hasta la sala del comité, donde lo encontró iba a abrir la puerta cuando escucho la conversación de sus amigos.

-valla quien lo diría Sawada es un hipócrita al extremo- dijo el líder del club de boxeo

-ma, ma, Tsuna es libre de hacer lo que quiera, además para mi mejor,-decía el guardián de la lluvia-ya puedo dedicarme mas al club

-fufú fufú, es cierto sin enemigos es aburrido estar con Sawada Tsunayoshi –exclamo Mukuro- no hay motivo por el cual estar cerco ¿no lo crees Hibari Kyoya?

-sin carnívoros, la convivencia entre el herbívoro es fastidiosa- respondió

-bueno es cierto- complemento Gokudera- pienso unirme a un club dentro de unos días, además el decimo estará bien

Chrome quien se mantenía callada, miro la puerta y vio una sombra alejarse, se para para abrir la puerta y ver como una sombra daba la vuelta

-Chrome ¿sucede algo?- pregunto Mukuro al ver las acciones de la chica

-¿eh?, nada Mukuro-sama, /solo que me pareció ver al jefe/

Tsuna corrió al audiovisual, rogando por que Ali estuviera, mas el salón estaba vacío, recogió todo y se fue a casa donde la chica estaba.

Tsuna llego dejo el video en la mesa y subió a su habitación ante la mirada preocupada de todos, Ali subió a ver que le pasaba, lo encontró llorando en su cama

-Tsuna?

-Ali, ¿Por qué no puedo tener amigos?- murmuro en brazos de Ali.

Se desahogo, lloro por aquellas veces que dio su amistad y se burlaron, lloro por todas las batallas donde estuvo a punto de perder a los suyos, lloro al saber que él no tendría más amigos que Ali.

Reborn estaba fuera escuchando las palabras de su estudiante, mientras ocultaba la mirada gracias a su sombrero.

-Sabes Tsuna necesitas vacaciones, ven a mi casa unas semanas para que te distraigas

-no lo se, no creo que Reborn me deje

-ya veremos, ¿bajas a cenar?

-no, discúlpame con mama

-lo hare- exclamo saliendo de la habitación

-es una buena idea las vacaciones- dijo Reborn

-¿lo dejaras ir?

-creo que es necesario que los guardianes piensen en sus acciones y palabras y con Tsuna aquí será imposible

-entonces Tsuna podrá irse conmigo ¿verdad?

-vamos a decirle a mamma.

Ambos bajaron para pedirle permiso a la madre de Tsuna, así al día siguiente Tsuna y Ali partían a Francia a pasar unas semanas…

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Tsuna se fue y sus guardianes van diario a ver a Tsuna o a tener alguna noticia, mas nada.

Tsuna se divierte en Francia, se ha olvidado que es el decimo Vongola, mas no puede olvidar a sus amigos y cada noche tararea la canción que creo para ellos…

Ese día los guardianes habían sido reunidos por Reborn para hablar con ellos de lo que Tsuna habia escuchado ese día.

-valla los amigos de Tsunayoshi-kun- exclamo Kay al ver a los jóvenes reunidos- en serio esa canción seria un hit, si pudiera sacarla al aire, no me canso de escucharla.

-¿canción?-pregunto Chrome

-si la canción, bueno no he visto a Tsuna, le entregan la letra por favor, unos chicos la vieron y quisieron cantarla, pero no les deje

Kay le dio la libreta a Reborn, quien comenzó a leer las canciones

-Chicos ¿Qué piensan de Tsuna?

Aquella pregunta sorprendio a los presentes, pero decidieron decirle la verdad a su forma.

Al escuchar la respuesta frunció el ceño, para ellos Tsuna era un gran chico, una persona con el corazón más noble, un joven de buenos sentimientos, pero tal vez lo que describió mejor a Tsuna, fueron las palabras de Chrome, Tsunayoshi Sawada era un gran amigo. Entonces ¿Por qué habían dicho aquello? Y entonces la respuesta vino de parte de Gokudera

-pero el decimo cambio a la llegada de esa tal Ali

Celos… habían hablado los celos, Tsuna era cierto que se habia alejado, pero era para darles una sorpresa y el día que se las daría, los celos explotaron y digieran esas palabras, después de decir que se rehuirían al día siguiente Reborn hizo una llamada

_-Bueno..._

-Ciassu Ali, ¿Cómo están?

_-bien, en lo que cabe, Tsuna se divierte en el día, pero en la noche se dedica a recordar a los chicos, ¿Cómo están las cosa por allá?_

-celos

_-¿Qué?_

-que pusiste celosos a los chicos y digieran eso sin saber que Tsuna los escuchaba

-_entonces es mi culpa que se alejaran de Tsuna_

-no, no fue tu culpa, Tsuna solo habia estado rodeado por dos chicas, sin contar a I-pin y bueno ellas son buenas, pero no tienen el mismo vinculo que ellos y tu con Tsuna, simplemente no pudieron aceptar a otra chica que no fuera Chrome

_-gracias… creo, por cierto regresamos en dos días Tsuna los extraña mucho_

-bien, entonces preparare todo

_-hasta dentro de dos días..._

Ali colgó y volteo a ver como Tsuna entraba en la sala

-¿Quién era Ali?

-mi papa, llegara mas tarde, ¿pasa algo?

-nada, solo pensaba, sabes antes de que Reborn desapareciera, le hizo a mama un día de agradecimiento, aun le debo su premio

-¿quieres hacerle algo así a los chicos?

-si, aunque ellos no me quieran como su amigo, yo los quiero como eso-exclamo con una sonrisa-pero quiero que sea una sorpresa incluso para Reborn

-entonces tenemos a la persona perfecta para ayudarnos, después de que regresemos, ¿Cuántos días?

-me gustaría que fuera en viernes, así no los vería por dos días

-si así lo quieres, será el viernes de esta semana.

Dos días después Tsuna y Ali regresaban a Namimori, pero fueron a preparar todo para el viernes y la fiesta de agradecimiento, por lo que regresaron a la casa mas tarde en compañía de Kay.

-Tsuna véndeme las canciones

-ya he dicho que no- exclamo- ya llegue

-¡Decimo!

-Gokudera, chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-eh… bueno

-la comida de tu madre es excelente y vine junto a mi querida Chrome a degustarla- exclamo el guardián de la niebla

-nosotros también, ¡la comida de tu madre es extrema!

Tsuna y Kay miraron a los chicos con cara de que no lo creían, en cuanto Ali simplemente se limito a sonreír, Reborn no les habia dicho y hablando del bebe

-¿y Reborn?-pregunto Tsuna

-los arcobalenos vinieron de visita y fue a hablar con ellos- respondió Gokudera

-entonces no les ha dicho-exclamo Ali sentándose junto a Chrome

-¿Qué?- pregunto esta

-del día de agradecimiento que se llevara a cabo este viernes en el estudio de grabación de Kay, pueden venir todos, va a haber comida gratis, dijo algo de que seria estilo Vongola, ni idea que sea eso

-suena interesante

-si será después de clases el viernes

-bueno entonces hay que prepararnos, si es estilo Vongola significa que habrá alguna recompensa, y en honor a quien será esta vez- pregunto con su sonrisa Yamamoto

-¿eh? Pues- exclamo mirando a Tsuna, como pidiéndole ayuda

-Ciassu- saludo Reborn

-hola bebe ¿y por quien es el día de agradecimiento de esta vez?- pregunto Hibari

Reborn miro a Ali y a Tsuna quienes simplemente le sonrieron

-es a Namimori -respondió Tsuna haciendo que lo miraran- creo que hay que agradecerle a la ciudad por soportarnos ¿no?, Jajaja

-me parece una gran idea herbívoro, me voy odio las manadas

Así los jóvenes se fueron dejando a los cuatro organizadores de dicho evento solos…

El viernes llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todos los que fueron invitados, entiéndanse el comité de disciplina de la escuela, Haru, Kyoko, Hana, la familia de Tsuna y la pandilla Kokuyo y los arcobalenos. Todos llegaron al estudio donde se podía leer.

"_**DÍA DE AGRADECIMIENTO A **_

_LA CIUDAD DE NAMIMORI__**"**_

La celebración inicio como la otra, con una comida exquisita y con la participación de los presentes en distintos eventos, la lotería, así como uno de habilidades, donde todos participaron incluyendo a Ali y Kay…

Aquella muestra de habilidades fue desde las transformaciones de Ken en los diferentes animales, malabares con los yoyos de Chizuka, las ilusiones de Chrome y Mukuro, malabares de Sushi, el himno de la escuela Nami, por parte del comité y más.

-Bien falta Tsuna para que agradezca a Namimori- exclamo Reborn y todos lo buscaron-se escapo

-no-dijo Kay- Tsuna ¿ya estas listo?-pregunto y todos vieron que Tsuna estaba dentro de la cabina

-s…si cuando digas

-ya lo hiciste una vez Tsuna, esto es pan comido- exclamo Kay

-solo cierra los ojos Tsuna- le aconsejo Ali- será perfecto

-si- Tsuna suspiro y miro al frente para regalarles una sonrisa a los presentes- cuando digas Kay

-bien, entonces en tres, dos, uno…

Una melodía comenzó a sonar, haciendo que Ali y Kay se levantaran para quitar parte de aquella manta que los recibía y deja a descubierto que era lo que en verdad agradecían

"_**DÍA DE AGRADECIMIENTO A **_

_**LOS AMIGOS QUE SON LLAMADOS GUARDIANES"**_

Tsuna simplemente cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar, haciendo que la sorpresa fuera más grande.

_Familia, son aquellos que forman parte de nuestra vida_

_Familia, los que llenan de llamadas mi teléfono móvil_

_Familia, con los que peleamos a veces y nos separamos, pero aun así regresan más tarde_

_Familia, los que siempre me dan una mano cuando estoy en problemas_

_A veces me siento solo, sin razones_

_Pero debido a ellos _

_Siento que no estoy solo_

_Madre, padre, hermano, hermana y todos mis amigos_

_Gracias por su amor_

_A pesar de que soy mezquino, aunque soy un cobarde, aun así me quieren mucho_

_Madre, padre, hermano, hermana y todos mis amigos_

_Los quiero mucho_

_Su cálida voz siempre me empuja_

_Hacia adelante_

Durante el silencio de Tsuna por una pantalla aparecían fotografías de los presentes con Tsuna y la sonrisa que este siempre llevaba

_Familia, las personas que se ríen de vanidades_

_Familia, las personas que les gusta reírse de sentimientos de felicidad_

_Familia, si es posible, quiero que se mueran después que yo_

_Familia, pero hay personas que van a morir antes que yo_

_Me pregunto por qué no puedo ser mas honesto acerca de las cosas_

_Sé que ni las palabras, ni gestos pueden expresar lo que quiero decir_

_Te amo, gracias pero todavía tengo que _

_Pero yo no puedo decirte, ahora mismo tengo una canción para que te llegue a ti_

Ali apareció con un carrito que llevaba un pastel con el escudo de Vongola y los respectivos símbolos de los guardianes

_No puedo mirar hacia otro lado y dejarte ir_

_Por encima de todo quiero llegar a hacer más fuertes_

_Estos vínculos comprometidos atados con más firmeza que nada_

_Madre, padre, hermano, hermana y todos mis amigos_

_Gracias por su amor_

_A pesar de que soy mezquino, aunque soy un cobarde, aun así me quieren mucho_

_Madre, padre, hermano, hermana y todos mis amigos_

_Los quiero mucho_

_Su cálida voz siempre me empuja_

_Hacia adelante_

_Madre, padre, hermano, hermana y todos mis amigos_

_Gracias por su amor_

_En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, siempre estarán a mi lado creyendo en mí_

_Madre, padre, hermano, hermana y todos mis amigos_

_Los quiero mucho_

_Su cálida voz siempre resuena en mi corazón _

_Por haberlos conocido_

_Gracias_

La canción termino y todos a excepción de los guardianes quienes no salían de su sorpresa, felicitaban a Tsuna, partieron el pastel y se retiraron.

A Tsuna le dolió el silencio de ellos siete, pero no importaba, ellos sabían lo que significaban para el y si ellos querían considerarlo de la misma forma, que bien, sino, no importaba…

Ya en su habitación

-Hey Tsuna

-¿Qué pasa Reborn?

-un bonito detalle Tsuna

-gracias Reborn

Tsuna se durmió sin saber que Reborn leía una libreta mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

El lunes llego y todo parecía normal, mas no lo era, Reborn de alguna forma, habia logrado que Ali se quedara en Namimori, Kay junto a su estudio de grabación quedo bajo protección de Vongola.

Las clases iban normales, hasta la hora de los anuncios.

-y en peticiones… valla es una sorpresa… no iniciamos con el himno de la escuela

La melodía que inicio fue la canción de Tsuna, este al escucharla miro a Ali, quien por azares del destino, Reborn, habia quedado en el mismo salón que el, ella negó con la cabeza. Durante todo el día esa canción se repitió más de cuatro veces al igual que toda la semana. Ademas durante esa semana los guardianes no aparecieron en la escuela.

Ese viernes

-y en peticiones tenemos de nuevo, la canción familia, valla esto debe ser una broma, nos acaban de informar que el cantante de la canción es dame-Tsuna, jajá, que buena broma

Aquello provoco una risa general, de todo el alumnado y los profesores… Tsuna quería que se lo tragara la tierra, ante aquello.

El lunes de la siguiente semana, Tsuna fue arrastrado a la escuela por Reborn ante la risa de Ali. Al llegar las burlas continuaban.

-bien, Sawada ¿nos cantarías?- se burlo Nezuro, haciendo que Tsuna bajara la mirada-bueno parece que no, Jajaja

_A todo el personal de la escuela se le pide que vallan al gimnasio por asamblea._

Todos salieron al gimnasio donde, la familia de Tsuna y Kay estaban.

-Kay ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hibari, me pidió venir con algo- exclamo enseñando un DVD-¿todo bien?

-no, se enteraron que Tsuna canta y se burlan de el

-idiotas, Tsuna ¿no quieres ser cantante?

-no gracias Kay-respondio con una sonrisa timida

-bien alumnos, profesores-hablo el director- el presidente del club disciplinario nos tiene unas palabras

Todo quedo en silencio.

-inicia Gokudera Hayato- exclamo entregando el micrófono

- yo… yo vine a Italia con un propósito y un estilo de vida errado, aunque para todos parezco un delincuente, en mi pasado lo fui si eso es cierto, pero después de conocer al decimo, no corrección a Sawada Tsunayoshi, lo comprendí y me dispuse a ser su mano derecha, pero quería ser una mano derecha que el no aceptaba y que no aceptaría nunca, después de pasar por una difícil prueba descubrí mi verdad como mano derecha y puedo repetirla, quiero ser una mano derecha que sobreviva para reír con su jefe y sus compañeros, por que ellos son mis amigos, amigos que nunca me imagine tener, amigos que me sacaran de quicio, pero que estarán a mi lado, gracias por demostrarme esta vida Tsuna. Te toca friki del beisbol.

-jajá gracias Gokudera, he sido un fanático del beisbol, siempre he estado rodeado de grandes chicos, pero nunca fui completamente feliz con ellos, eran grandes compañeros, pero no eran mis amigos, he dicho que siempre daré lo mejor por mis amigos y me esforzaba demasiado en el beisbol al grado de que yo era la estrella, no era un amigo a quien recurrir, pero hubo alguien que me acepto en su grupo inicial, y aunque siempre he fingido que esto de Vongola es un juego, sé que no es así, sé que es real como el hecho de que el chico mas callado del salón, aquel del que todos se burlan, es capaz de regalar una sonrisa de esperanza, Tsuna gracias, gracias por hacerme conocer un legado que moriría con mi viejo, gracias a ti y aunque Squalo se enoje, sé que soy bueno en dos cosas, en el beisbol y en la espada y sé que elija lo que quiera, tu me apoyaras. Gracias Tsuna, sempai

-¡Eres extremo Sawada!, aunque no entiendo muchas cosas, se esto y sé que lo entiendo, en el box estas solo, pero desde que me uní a tu grupo me encontrado que puedo resolver las cosas con ayuda, de que si necesito una mano estarán ahí, si necesito aliento estarás ahí, de que si estamos juntos todo será mejor, como cabeza de pulpo dijo, tuvimos una prueba hace un año muy dura, una prueba donde no teníamos un futuro brillante como el sol, una futuro donde te perdíamos, por que Sawada, sin ti este grupo que se inicio no sabría a donde ir, pero por eso peleamos, por eso superamos esa prueba, para tener un futuro donde reír, por que el día después de regresar y ver que amigos que pensamos que se quedarían lejos no estarían, tu reíste y nos contagiaste, Sawada gracias. Hibari

-siempre he clasificado como herbívoros y carnívoros, todos son herbívoros, pero tu Sawada Tsunayoshi, me has demostrado que eres un omnívoro, un digno rival, alguien que puede traer destrozos a esta escuela, que trae carnívoros, pero siempre les haces frente, te preocupas por la escuela, te preocupas por todos aunque no lo merezcan- exclamo y todos sintieron un escalofrió- no me gusta repetir las cosa Sawada Tsunayoshi, pero espero que traigas mas carnívoros y me permitas pelear con ellos, te toca –exclamo dándole el micrófono a Chrome

-gracias… gracias, jefe, no gracias Tsuna, aunque soy una desconocida me aceptas, me sonríes, siempre te preocupas por mi, cuando no como, cuando estoy triste, siempre procuras estar a mi lado, yo… pertenezco a tu familia como pertenezco a los Kokuyo, por que nos aceptas a pesar de que queramos dañarte, las sonrisas que nos das nos alegran, nos dan esperanza de un futuro, tu nunca pusiste en duda mi lealtad y la aceptaste, sé que si te necesitara me darías la mano y me perdonarías si te fallara, gracias por permitirme ser parte de tu familia Tsuna. Mukuro-sama

-fufufu, gracias linda Chrome, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola, a mi no me gusta que me involucren con los que son como tu, sabes que la odio y el porqué de ese odio, pero… me demostraste que hay un lado amable y tu eres ese lado amable en Vongola, te preocupas por personas que son tus enemigos, les has permitido pelear a tu lado, les has perdonado y siempre le tienes una sonrisa, supe de tu preocupación por Chrome, supe que pusiste mucha insistencia en mi liberación, sé que si en algún momento llegare a faltar, pero Chrome, Chizuka y Ken tendrían un lugar y la protección que necesitaran, tu bondad es increíble y lo hecho hace una semana supera las expectativas, yo Rokuro Mukuro, líder de Kokuyo y frente a toda la escuela Nami, te juro lealtad Sawada Tsunayoshi- exclamo Mukuro con una inclinación- y te agradezco el regalo que me has dado sin merecer. Guardián del trueno

-ora, ora; joven Tsuna, me has cuidado y te lo agradezco, sé que soy insoportable de niño, pero sé que me aceptas, llegue a tu casa con una misión que nunca cumplí y dudo hacerlo, por que en tu casa me encontré con una familia diferente a la que conocía, una familia que me permitía ser un niño, conocí a una gran amiga, a grandes amigos y sé que todo es gracias a ti y tu corazón, el destino nos unió y nos mantiene unido y aunque soy un niño, le admiro mucho. Gracias por ser un gran hermano mayor Tsuna.

Los siete jóvenes bajaron y de pronto una nube de humo rosa despareció y un niño disfrazado de vaca, salió de ella corriendo

-¡Tsuna te quiero!

Grito mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del joven quien lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Tu los elegiste a todos- exclamo Reborn en el escenario- tu padre y yo solo les dimos un articulo que les recuerda que son parte de tu familia, Vongola se inicio con un grupo de siete amigos con la intención de proteger, ha pasado por generaciones y ha tenido traiciones, pero ha sobrevivido hasta llegar con ustedes la decima generación, y sobrevivirá, por que tu Tsuna eres el ejemplo claro de la unión, por que primero morirías antes de que alguno de tus amigos, por que eso salvo el futuro, tu determinación de cumplir con las promesas mas simples, pero mas significativas, ver los fuegos artifíciales con ellos, tener una batalla de nieve, ir a la playa juntos. El noveno no se equivoco al mandarme como tu tutor y sé que si alguno de esos tres estuviera vivos, Vongola abría sido derrocado por los varia. Eres, gracias a tu corazón, digno heredero a ser el decimo jefe de Vongola

Las luces se apagaron y la melodía que la escuela conocía se escucho y en la pared del gimnasio un video comenzaba, era la grabación del día de agradecimiento que Tsuna les hizo, el video habia sido mezclado con las imágenes de ese día y del video original.

_Familia, son aquellos que forman parte de nuestra vida_

_Familia, los que llenan de llamadas mi teléfono móvil_

_Familia, con los que peleamos a veces y nos separamos, pero aun así regresan más tarde_

_Familia, los que siempre me dan una mano cuando estoy en problemas_

_A veces me siento solo, sin razones_

_Pero debido a ellos _

_Siento que no estoy solo_

_Madre, padre, hermano, hermana y todos mis amigos_

_Gracias por su amor_

_A pesar de que soy mezquino, aunque soy un cobarde, aun así me quieren mucho_

_Madre, padre, hermano, hermana y todos mis amigos_

_Los quiero mucho_

_Su cálida voz siempre me empuja_

_Hacia adelante_

_Familia, las personas que se ríen de vanidades_

_Familia, las personas que les gusta reírse de sentimientos de felicidad_

_Familia, si es posible, quiero que se mueran después que yo_

_Familia, pero hay personas que van a morir antes que yo_

_Me pregunto por qué no puedo ser mas honesto acerca de las cosas_

_Sé que ni las palabras, ni gestos pueden expresar lo que quiero decir_

_Te amo, gracias pero todavía tengo que _

_Pero yo no puedo decirte, ahora mismo tengo una canción para que te llegue a ti_

_No puedo mirar hacia otro lado y dejarte ir_

_Por encima de todo quiero llegar a hacer más fuertes_

_Estos vínculos comprometidos atados con más firmeza que nada_

_Madre, padre, hermano, hermana y todos mis amigos_

_Gracias por su amor_

_A pesar de que soy mezquino, aunque soy un cobarde, aun así me quieren mucho_

_Madre, padre, hermano, hermana y todos mis amigos_

_Los quiero mucho_

_Su cálida voz siempre me empuja_

_Hacia adelante_

_Madre, padre, hermano, hermana y todos mis amigos_

_Gracias por su amor_

_En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, siempre estarán a mi lado creyendo en mí_

_Madre, padre, hermano, hermana y todos mis amigos_

_Los quiero mucho_

_Su cálida voz siempre resuena en mi corazón _

_Por haberlos conocido_

_Gracias_

Pero en el video hubo algo mas, los jóvenes que habían hablado junto a los que pasaron a ser parte de la familia de Tsuna aparecían al final gritando:

"_**GRACIAS POR PERMITIRNOS SER TUS AMIGOS…**_

_**GRACIAS POR DEJARNOS SER**_

_**PARTE DE TU FAMILIA."**_

Tsuna al ver la imagen no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas, los chicos habían planeado aquello para el, sintió a Ali abrazarle y después se vio rodeado de los demás, Hibari y Mukuro estaban alejados, para ellos las palabras dichas y al haber salido al final del video fue suficiente. Pero eso no evitaba la sonrisa que tenían.

La escuela entera quedo pasmada, habia descubierto que efectivamente damne-Tsuna cantaba y que tenia amigos de verdad, amigos que a ellos les gustaría tener.

-chicos gracias, mama

-dime Tsu-kun

-podemos hacer un banquete para los chicos

-claro que si Tsu-kun, tus amigos son bienvenidos a casa.

Reborn sonrió, mientras leía la libreta.

-Creo que esta será la siguiente canción.

* * *

Por su atencion gracias...

Espero que les halla gustado


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí la continuación de este fic, hasta ahora me apareció la inspiración.

Las canciones elegidas fueron **Mirai no oozora** y **Yakusoku no Basho E.**

**Aclaraciones: **En la canción Yakusoku no Basho E, elegí la nueva versión, donde cantan los personajes del arco del futuro y fueron cambiados para continuidad del fic

Lal/Ali

Gianni/Kay

Spanner/Dino

En ambas hay unas partes donde Mukuro canta solo, pero decidí ponerle en dueto con Chrome.

Creo que es todo

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece (lamentablemente)**

En la cede principal de Vongola, se encuentra Timoteo, el noveno, jefe actual de la familia mafiosa mas poderosa del mundo, en ese instante se encuentra firmando unos papeles muy importantes, cuando uno de sus guardianes lo interrumpe.

-Buenos días Noveno

-Buenos días Coyote, ¿Que se te ofrece?

-Solo vengo traerle una carta de Reborn

-Oh, por fin me la manda—exclama con una sonrisa mientras toma el sobre amarillo que su guardián le extiende- gracias Coyote, puede retirarte

-Con su permiso

El noveno deja los papeles por un momento mientras se dispone a leer la carta que el tutor de su nieto adoptivo le manda.

Por lo regular ese tipo de carta, para darle los detalles de la vida del joven al igual que la de sus guardianes.

Esta vez la carta, como la ultima, trae un DVD, por lo que una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

La ultima carta le daba los detalles del por que aquellos, dos favores, que ciertamente le habían llamado la atención tomando en cuenta como era el bebe, pero aun así acepto.

Siendo así que en la actualidad Vongola tiene un estudio de grabación y una amiga de Tsunayoshi obtuvo una extraña beca para quedarse en Namimori.

En aquella carta que le enviara seis mese tras, le indicaba que su heredero por fin aceptaba la relación de los chicos, ya que este siempre decía que eran compañeros, pero ya había cruzado esa línea y ahora los llamaba _familia._

Le contó del pequeño distanciamiento, que sirvió para aclarar la mente de los ocho jóvenes que conforman la décima generación.

Al final todo tuvo un feliz termino, por que el castaño supo que así como el los consideraba su familia, ellos a el también.

Junto a la carta un DVD con el video y la canción interpretada por el décimo.

El le mando un mensaje en agradecimiento a la información y como una broma, le había dicho que esperaba una nueva canción, sabia que el arcobaleno haría que el décimo volviera a cantar, solo por su disfrute personal de ponerlo en vergüenza, pero escudándose de la broma mandada en el mensaje.

Sabiendo eso se decidió leer primero la carta para después deleitarse de lo que su querido "nieto" había hecho con sus amigos.

"_Nono:_

_Disculpe que hasta ahora le mando su pedido, pero he decirle que hubieron muchas cosas que resolver antes de poder grabar la canción._

_En primer lugar fue elegir una de las dos canciones que ya habían sido preseleccionadas con anterioridad._

_Un fin de semana me encargue de reunir a la décima generación, para informarles de nuestra actividad, además que para mi suerte, Dino Cavallone y Basil, miembro de la CEDEF, como uno de los involucrados en el asunto del futuro también comenzaba a reunirse con nosotros: Irie Soichi, estaban presentes, así les comunique a todos lo que haríamos._

_**-Bien chicos los reuní, por que haremos una actividad muy entretenida—exclamo el bebe mientras les daba a los presentes un folder—y todos participaran**_

_**-¿Ahora de que se trata?—pregunto el décimo mientras abría el folder**_

_**-Grabaremos una canción al estilo vongola—dijo con una sonrisa al ver el rostro del castaño palidecer**_

_**-¡¿Qué?!**_

_**Exclamaron todos**_

_Hay fue donde me encontré con mi segundo obstáculo: su negativa a participar._

_La mayoría fue fácil de convencer, (las chicas Yamamoto, Ryohei, Basil e Irie creyeron que seria divertido por lo que aceptaron sin problemas, a Gokudera le dije que si tenia una buena voz tendría muchas mas oportunidades de ser la mano derecha de Tsuna), con otros tarde un poco mas, (entiéndase Mukuro, Hibari, Dino y el propio Tsuna), pero después de mostrar mis tácticas de negociación aceptaron, (chantaje a dos y a dos amenace), todo estaba listo para iniciar, pero olvidaba que en la reunión también estaban dos aliados interesantes de Tsuna: Ali y Kai._

_**-Oye Reborn—exclamo la chica después de haber visto las tácticas de negociación del bebe-todos los que Tsuna considera su familia participan ¿no?**_

_**-Así es Ali—exclamo el Hitman-¿a que viene tu pregunta?**_

_**-Es que estaba leyendo la canción y creo que el primer párrafo deberías cantarlo junto a Tsuna—ante las palabras todos miraron a Reborn—dices que todos los que son considerados por Tsuna como su familia deben participar, por lógica también tu ¿no? Digo eres su tutor si, pero Tsuna te considera un miembro de su familia, seria algo así como ¿su padre?, algo similar, un padre sádico y muy estricto**_

_**-Creo que las palabras de Ali son ciertas—exclamo Kai quien estaba presente debido a que ser una canción, su estudio de grabación seria el lugar para dicha actividad—Reborn también debe participar. Al fin y al cabo el fue una de las principales razones, por las que son una familia.**_

_Ante las palabras de esos dos, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y no me quedo más que aceptar._

_El siguiente obstáculo, pero con ayuda de Ali y Fuuta, pudimos resolver fácilmente, ¿Cómo se cantaría la canción seleccionada?_

_Aunque vi a Tsuna palidecer, al ver como se cantarían algunos fragmentos, pero eso no nos detuvo._

_Uno de los motivos, por el cual tardamos, fue que no había una banda que pudiera acompañar a la décima generación._

_La primera salió corriendo en cuanto la vaca estupita saco granadas, de su cabello mientras buscaba un dulce._

_La segunda, al ver la explosión provocada por I-pin al ver a Hibari._

_La tercera, termino en el hospital, debido a que Hibari los "mordió hasta la muerte" por haberse burlado de Hibird._

_La cuarta salió gritando debido a las ilusiones provocadas por Mukuro y Chrome, (parece que quería ver el aguante de la banda, además de que quería pelear con Hibari)_

_La quinta soporto, un poco, pero al ver como todos comenzaban a pelear salieron despavoridos._

_Debido a eso teníamos que buscar de nuevo una banda, pero al parecer mientras se comentaba eso, una niña nos escucho ya que al día siguiente una banda apareció._

_**-¿Si?—pregunto Kai al ver al grupo de siete jóvenes que estaban frente a el-¿Qué se les ofrece?**_

_**-Bueno, nos dijeron que necesitaban una banda—exclamo un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes- y bueno, queríamos saber si podíamos hacer la audición**_

_**-Es cierto que necesitamos, pero apenas íbamos a comenzar a repartir los anuncios ¿Cómo se enteraron?**_

_**-Una amiga nuestra escucho un comentario—respondió una chica de cabello azul—y nos dio el aviso**_

_**-Ciaossu—saludo Reborn-¿Quiénes son?**_

_**-Vienen a hacer la prueba como la banda**_

_**-Mm, bien, pero antes de eso quiero ver ¿Qué tal tocan?**_

_**-Tocamos muy bien—exclamo un chico de cabellos castaño—no se arrepentirán de darnos esta oportunidad**_

_**-Acompáñenme**_

_**Así el grupo, entro a la sala de grabación donde ya estaban los instrumentos, pero también estaban los jóvenes discutiendo o fulminándose con la mirada**_

_**-Nunca avanzaremos—exclamo Tsuna al ver a sus amigos**_

_**-Tranquilo Tsuna, veraz que todo saldrá bien—decía Ali animando a su amigo y al notar las nuevas presencias-¿y ellos?**_

_**-Vienen a hacer una prueba para ser la banda**_

_**-Pues suerte chicos**_

_**Así los jóvenes entraron y cuando estaban a punto de tocar la pelea reglamentaria entre Mukuro y Hibari se dio, así como la discusión entre Gokudera y Ryohei, acompañados de la risa de Yamamoto y el corre que te alcanzo de los mas chicos, I-pin y Lambo.**_

_**Tsuna y los demás, que ya habían vivido dicha situación solo suspiraron, eso solo significaría que los siete chicos saldrían corriendo, eso era lo que pensaban y esperaban… mas no fue así.**_

_**Aquellos diez jóvenes al ver la situación decidieron tocar conforme lo que veían.**_

_**Así el duelo de Mukuro y Hibari se vio acompañado de un duelo de guitarras. **_

_**La discusión entre la tormenta y el sol, siendo seguidas por la batería y el bajo, mientras el pandero acompañaba la risa de la lluvia.**_

_**Mientras que el teclado se encargaba de los niños.**_

_**Un violín se escuchaba representando aquellos que parecían esperar algo.**_

_**Mientras se escucha un tarareo.**_

_**A pesar de la forma en que la "canción" se dio, sonaba bien, por que representaba la situación, Reborn no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se apareciera, ya podían comenzar con la canción.**_

_Esos chicos, Ana, Sakura, Mony, Alex, Joey, Hiro y Akira. Lograron lo que nadie esperaba, detener las peleas._

_Así después de la presentaciones comenzamos a ensayar._

_Todo iba bien, hasta que una de las peleas mayores se produjo, lo que provoco que el estudio de grabación fuera destruido y nos quedamos sin lugar._

_Pero para nuestra sorpresa Ana y moni nos ofrecieron un lugar donde ensayar, así terminamos hiendo a ensayar a una de las zonas mas alejadas de la ciudad._

_Al principio creíamos que el lugar donde ensayábamos, era prestado, después descubrimos que no era así_

_**Ese día Tsuna, Ali, Kai y Reborn habían llegado un poco antes para ver unos arreglos con los chicos, cuando entraron escucharon voces.**_

_**-¿Hoy van a ensayar?—se escuchaba la voz de una pequeña de unos seis años**_

_**-Si Kari—respondió Akira—hoy ensayaremos y ya saben**_

_**-No hacer ruido para no molestar a sus amigos—respondieron al unísono unos veinte niños**_

_**Quienes después de decir eso comenzaron a reír, pero su risa fue opacada, cuando se escucho cerámica caer. Provocando que todos voltearan donde el sonido**_

_**-¡Sakura! Sabes que no tenemos platos y tus los rompes—exclamo Joey-¿Sakura?**_

_**-Niños, vallan a sus habitaciones, por favor**_

_**Los niños se extrañaron ante la petición, pero al voltear a la salida supieron el por que, cuatro de los que estaban ensayando con los chicos estaban presentes, así salieron dejando **_

_**-¿Qué hacen aquí a esta hora?—pregunto Mony un poco molesta**_

_**-Queríamos detallar algunas cosas antes de que los demás llegaran**_

_**-¿Qué es en verdad este lugar?—pregunto Reborn al ver algunos niños espiando**_

_**-Es… un orfanato, es nuestro hogar**_

_Así descubrimos que ellos vivían en un orfanato, pero que las personas encargadas decidieron abandonarlos a su suerte, así ellos se encargaron de los más pequeños, a pesar de que no eran su responsabilidad, decidieron quedarse con sus hermanitos…_

_Sabiendo eso, Tsuna comenzó a ir mas seguido, para ayudarles._

_Mientras esperábamos la reconstrucción del estudio, ensayábamos en el orfanato, pero Tsuna siempre tuvo miedo de que algo le pasara a la precaria construcción que mantenía a los niños dentro y que nos veían desde la parte superior del edificio. Y un día su miedo se hizo presente y todos supieron que Tsuna era de temer._

_**El ensayo hasta ahora era como siempre, se comenzaba tranquilo, pero Lambo, se aburría y comenzaba a molestar a Gokudera quien no toleraba mucho al pequeño guardián, así comenzaron su pelea, pero el niño disfrazado de vaca no era el único en aburrirse y así Mukuro comenzó a molestar a Hibari.**_

_**-Hiiie chicos deténganse—pidió Tsuna al ver las peleas**_

_**Mas como siempre su voz era opacada por las explosiones y el sonido del metal chocando entre ellos**_

_**-Hiii, ¡Reborn haz que se detengan!**_

_**-Ese es tu deber como el jefe Tsuna**_

_**-¡Por favor deténganse!—grito Sakura al ver como las explosiones se acercaban al edificio**_

_**Todo fue muy rápido, nadie supo en realidad que había pasado, pero en abrir y cerrar de ojos los cuatro responsables de los destrozos estaban congelados del cuello para abajo**_

_**-Les dije que se detuvieran—exclamo Tsuna en modo híper—Lambo si estas aburrido, ponte a jugar con I-pin—dijo y el niño asintió—Gokudera no permitas que Lambo te saque rápidamente de quicio**_

_**-S… si décimo**_

_**Así libero a esos dos quienes se alejaron a donde los demás.**_

_**-En cuanto ustedes dos, peleen en otro lugar, aquí no**_

_**-¿Quién te crees para decirme que hacer herbívoro?**_

_**-Nadie, pero así como tu no permites que dañen la escuela, yo no permito que dañen este lugar**_

_**-Kfu, fu, fu, es solo un edificio abandonado Vongola**_

_**-Al igual que Kokuyoland y aun así sirve de hogar para ti y los tuyos—exclamo mientras la flama se apagaba—los dejare así hasta que el ensayo termine**_

_Y así lo hizo, claro que Hibari lo mordió hasta la muerte por su atrevimiento, pero puedo decir que ambos ven con respeto a Tsuna desde ese día._

_Así terminamos de ensayar y ya estaba listo para enviar el DVD, pero no contaba con lo que haría Tsuna, al ver finalizada la grabación_

_**Ese día los chicos se habían reunido ya para ver el resultado final. Y la banda para recibir el pago y así poder hacer algunas reparaciones que el edificio necesitaba, así como comida y demás que los niños necesitaban**_

_**-Hay que esperar a Tsuna—dijo Kai mirando a los reunidos—miren ya llegan**_

_**-Bueno es el último día—exclamo Joey—así que nuestro cheque**_

_**-Lo siento chicos pero no lo traje—dijo Tsuna con una mano en la cabeza—de hecho no se los daré**_

_**-¿Qué?—cuestiono Alex-¿pero por que?**_

_**-Es que aun no terminamos, de hecho falta una canción más jeje**_

_A todos sorprendió con su declaración y dijo que faltaba la canción donde participaban cuatro personajes inesperados._

_Después de que Tsuna les contara a los demás la verdad, aceptaron ayudarle con la nueva canción, incluso Hibari y Mukuro, cosa que sorprendió a todos._

_Así fue como en vez de mandarle una canción termine mándale dos canciones hechas por y para Vongola._

_Espero que le gusten ambas._

_Atte. Reborn"_

Timoteo sonrío ante la carta y tomo el DVD para reproducirlo en la computadora, al escuchar las canciones y ver el video una sonrisa apareció.

Al terminar de ver ambos videos, decidió hacer una llamada…

/*/*/*/*

Mientras en la ciudad de Namimori las cosa para la décima generación seguían normales en términos de ellos.

Ese día al salir de clases, Tsuna se encontró con una de las niñas del orfanato

-Hola Tsuna

-Hola Kari, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venia a pedirte un favor

-Vamos a mi casa, para que hablemos más cómodos

Así la pequeña fue a la casa donde vivían sus amiguitos, al llegar decidió hablar primero con el mayor para después bajar a jugar con sus amigos.

-¿Qué pasa Kari?

-Bueno…es que… necesitamos ayuda

-¿Ayuda?

-Hace unos días unas persona extrañas aparecieron diciendo que el terreno donde esta el orfanato, fue vendido sin que nosotros lo supiéramos, Mony y los demás hablaron con esas personas y dijeron que nos venderían el terreno, de hecho pensamos que el dinero que nos sobraba del cheque nos dieron serviría, pero el precio que piden es mucho, incluso dijeron que ya habían bajado a la mitad el precio

-Ya veo, ¿Cuánto es lo que les falta?

-Son $150,450 dólares

-Si es mucho—murmuro—entiendo el problema Kari, pero no tengo el dinero necesario para darles y no creo que ellos quieran dinero sin trabajar, ¿Cuándo irán esas personas?

-Según escuche irán el sábado en la tarde.

-Bien me reuniré con los chicos mañana e idearemos un plan para ver como ayudarles

-Gracias Tsuna—exclamo la niña abrazándolo con una sonrisa enorme—voy con Fuuta y los otros

-Fuuta tiene razón, no puedes decir que no—exclamo Reborn desde la ventana al ver a la niña salir-¿Qué planeas?

-No lo se, pero no quiero que cierren el orfanato, no seria justo a demás ellos siete nos soportaron

-Por suerte mañana es sábado así podrás reunirte con tus guardianes y los demás sin ningún problema

-Si, así es

Así días siguiente Tsuna reunió a todos los miembros de su familia y Reborn se encargo de los mas revoltosos, ya que todos estaban reunidos, les explico la situación del orfanato, así los chicos se dispusieron a ideas planes, pero hasta ese momento nada…

-Hahi, ya se que podemos hacer, desu—exclamo Haru—una kermes, el dinero recaudado lo utilizaríamos para el orfanato ¿Qué les parece?

-Es una gran idea Haru-chan

-Pero no creo que obtengamos todo el dinero con lo que recaudemos en la kermes

-Un pequeño concierto—dijo Kai mirando a los chico quienes lo fulminaban—oigan es por una buena causa, además véanlo por este lado, así ellos tocarían con ustedes y se les podría pagar de nuevo

-Creo que es una buena idea—exclamo Tsuna—vamos a hacerlo chicos

- Claro Tsuna—dijo Yamamoto-¿pero donde la haríamos?

-En la escuela Namimori—exclamo Reborn mirando a Hibari-¿Qué piensa Hibari?

-mph ¿Qué obtendría a cambio?

-Lo que pidas Hibari

-Bien hablare el lunes con el director para que se prepare todo y sea el viernes, en la tarde así no interrumpirá con las clases

-Gracias Hibari-san

Así el lunes se les dio el aviso a todos los alumnos de la kermes que se haría el viernes, además de que Kai había ido a avisarles a los chicos quienes al escuchar se pusieron felices.

La semana paso rápido y el viernes ya estaba todo listo para la kermes, Tsuna estaba nervioso mientras miraba como las personas se divertían, pronto llegaría el turno de ellos y eso lo ponía nervioso, nunca había cantado frente a esas personas y tenia miedo de fallar, pero entones recordó la sonrisa y el abrazo de Kari una semana atrás

-Pero es por un buen motivo, por el cual lo hago—dijo con gran determinación.

Así se reunió con los demás, quienes también estaban nerviosos pero al ver la sonrisa del cielo, se sintieron tranquilos

Si habían peleado contra todo tipo de personas, lo que harían en ese momento, seria pan comido.

-¿Listos?—pregunto Kay a lo que todos asintieron—bien la primera canción será Mirai no oozora y terminaremos con la de Yakusoku no Basho E; bueno aquí vamos

Dijo Kay mientras salía a dar la presentación

-Bienvenidos a esta Kermes en la escuela Namimori, esperamos que hasta ahora la estén disfrutando, bueno lo siguiente será un pequeño, pequeñísimo concierto de solo dos canciones, con la intención de reunir fondos, como saben la kermes en general es para reunir fondos y salvar un lugar, la primera de las dos canciones es **Mirai no oozora** y la siguiente es **Yakusoku no Basho E **interpretada por la décima generación de Vongola, démosle un fuerte aplauso.

Los aplausos se dieron mientras los chicos comenzaban a tocar.

_**Tsuna/Reborn: **Si estás en tiempos de desaliento alza tus manos al cielo_

_**Lambo/Kyoko: **__Si no puedes hacer nada solo reúnelos a todos en su lugar favorito_

_**Hibari: **__De repente las nubes fluyen_

_**Yamamoto: **__La lluvia comenzó a caer_

_**Chrome: **Ven al lugar donde se forma el arco iris_

_**Reborn: **__Los corazones unidos en siete anillos_

_**Kyoko/Haru: **__Tu sonrisa, mi sonrisa buscando la página por dibujar_

_**Mukuro/Ryohei/Hibari: **__Incluso luchando, incluso siendo diferentes los días perdidos se escapan de nuestra vida_

_**Haru**__: Cuanto tiempo ha pasado y_

_**I-pin: **Atesorando el brillo de nuestros corazones_

_**Basil: **Tararea la melodía_

_**Tsuna: **La preciada familia_

_**Lambo/I-pin: **El relámpago también resplandece en la oscuridad ¡Respira profundo! Soportemos con calma las lágrimas_

_**Basil/Dino: **Comunicándonos sinceramente con ellos no importa cuántas veces caigas, ¡Levántate! ¡Intenta de nuevo!  
_

_**Gokudera: **La tormenta elevada_

_**Ryohei: **Los brillantes rayos del sol_

_**Mukuro/Chrome:** Escondido en la niebla del futuro_

_**Tsuna: **Continúa hacia ese cielo_

_**Yamamoto/Gokudera:** ¿Qué clase de sueño? ¿Qué clase de milagro? Me pregunto que estará esperando para encararnos  
_

_**Chrome/Haru: **Incluso si no lo veo, incluso si no lo se seguramente se convertirá en una historia agitada_

_**Dino: **Incluso si está muy lejos_

_**Lambo: **Si miras atrás en el viento  
_

_**Kyoko: **Estará muy cerca_

_**Reborn**: La mejor familia_

_**Tsuna/Basil: **Todas la cosas, todas las personas apoyándome en mi vida_

_**Hibari/Dino: **El poder ilimitado de cada uno, un inmenso objetivo de esperanza_

_**Ryohei:** ¡Ya se! No importa lo que pase  
_

_**Yamamoto:** ¡Está bien! Enfrentemos el futuro  
_

_**Mukuro: **Las temporadas que vienen  
_

_**Gokudera: **Para ir con la familia  
_

_**Tu sonrisa, mi sonrisa  
buscando la página por dibujar  
incluso luchando, incluso siendo diferentes  
los días perdidos se escapan de nuestra vida  
cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya  
atesorando el brillo de nuestros corazones  
tararea la melodía  
la preciada familia**_

La canción se fue apagando e inmediatamente inicio la segunda interpretación.

_**Gokudera: **El cielo se expande para ir a donde sea que me lleve este camino_

_**Yamamoto: **Si comparo el ayer, el mañana se ve lejos, sigo esperándote en el lugar que prometiste estar_

_**Tsuna: **Solo no puedo hacer nada, pero lo hago por que quiero protegerte_

_**Hibari: **Los pensamientos me vuelven mas fuerte, dame valor_

_**Ryohei: **Solo no puedo hacer nada, pero lo hacemos, con el fin de protegerlos_

_**Mukuro: **Los pensamientos me vuelven mas fuerte, me lleno de poder_

_**Kyoko: **Lagrimas de soledad que un día derrame, esas lagrimas de lamento no puedo detener_

_**Haru: **Reflejada en aquel espejo, prometí tener un lugar mas en mi corazón_

_**Lambo: **Solo caminamos hacia adelante, y el tiempo nos espera_

_**I-pin: **Si seguimos hacia, adelante apoyando a los demás, daremos felicidad a nuestros amigos_

_**Reborn: **Solo caminemos hacia adelante, sin importar las veces, seguiremos juntos_

_**Ali: **Cada vez que no te pueda ver con mis ojos, te protegeré con mi amor_

_**Bianchi: **Si perdemos nuestro camino por un error, esta bien_

_**Fuuta: **No te desanimes por eso, solo sigue_

_**Kay: **Recuerda que nuestra amistad es suficiente_

_**Kusakabe: **Míralo como algo precioso_

_**Irie: **Siempre te enseña el verdadero camino_

_**Dino:** Abrazando, ve hacia aquella voz_

_**Chrome: **Para ir al sueño sin fin._

_**Basil: **El seguir ir adelante con esta familia_

_**Tsuna: **¿Este viento a donde se ira? ¿Donde esta esa estrella dando vueltas?_

_**Reborn: **No importa que mañana venga, aun así seguiré, aunque ahora se que en mi, hay sin duda una razón_

_**Kyoko: **El tiempo en el lugar que nunca he visto_

_**Haru: **Llegaste y reíste_

_**I-pin adulta: **aun sin usar eso inservible e incluso ese sueño roto_

_**Kyoko/Haru/Bianchi/I-pin adulta/Ali: **Las flores en este corazón mío crecen_

_**Mukuro/Chrome: **Aun en esta mañana vacía_

_**Hibari:** Aun si rompo esta soledad_

_**Yamamoto: **Aun si mi palpitar no se detiene_

_**Lampo adulto:** Aun si duermo por las noches_

_**Gokudera:** En una ráfaga de emociones_

_**Ryohei: **Aun si estoy sensible_

_**Tsuna:** La fuerte llama de la voluntad se iluminara_

_**Desde el corazón, le digo "gracias"**_

_**Creo que ese gran día llegara pronto**_

_**Mientras halla sueños es mi corazón seguiré adelante**_

_**Extiende tus manos al cielo, **_

_**Mira, que aun si estamos separados**_

_**Seguimos conectados por las manos**_

_**Vamos a proteger esta deslumbrante sonrisa**_

_**Para brillar con esta Familia.**_

_**Si perdemos nuestro camino por un error, esta bien**_

_**No te desanimes por eso, solo sigue**_

_**Recuerda que nuestra amistad es suficiente**_

_**Míralo como algo precioso**_

_**Abrázalo, ve hacia aquella voz**_

_**Para ir al sueño sin fin**_

_**El seguir ir adelante con esta familia.**_

La canción término y los chicos solo se inclinaron en reverencia y salieron del escenario sacando el aire que tenían aguantando sin saberlo, en ese instante las ovaciones por la canción no se hicieron esperar y el grito de _"otra vez"_ se escucho.

-Lo hicimos bien—exclamo Tsuna con una sonrisa—bien lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el cheque del concierto

-Woao, esto genial, ¿Cuánto nos falta?

-Unos cuantos—murmuro Joey mirando a sus amigos

-Aquí esta lo que falta—dijo Haru entregándole una caja—es lo recaudado en la kermes

-¿Qué?—cuestiono Ana

-Kari vino hace una semana diciéndome su problema y creamos esto para ustedes, la mayor parte del pago es por el pequeño concierto.

-Gracias en verdad—dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-¡Chicos!—se escucho un grito y todos vieron con aquellos niños aparecían

-¿Qué hacen aquí?—pregunto Alex—Deben estar en la casa

-Lo estábamos, pero ellos vinieron y preguntaron por ustedes y los trajimos—explico uno de los niños

-Bueno, ya que están aquí, pues acompañarnos de regreso, para que les entreguemos el dinero que esta en la casa

-Me temo que eso será imposible, trajimos a estos niños para poder derrumbar la casa

-¿Qué?—preguntaron los jóvenes mientras que la décima generación los miraba sorprendidos—hicimos un trato

-Lo sentimos mocoso, pero es un buen terreno para que ustedes lo desperdicien

-Mal nacidos—exclamo Hiro—mínimo déjennos sacar nuestras pertenencias

-Esas porquerías, ya debieron haber sido tiradas—dijo aquel hombre mientras se iba

-No se preocupen—dijo Akira tratando de calmar a los niños—encontraremos un lugar mejor para ustedes, ya lo verán

-Todo lo que hicimos y fue para nada

-No digan eso—hablo Tsuna—lo que han hecho ha sido un gran esfuerzo, esto es solo un tropiezo, ya verán que todo mejorara

-Jefe—exclamo Romario acercándose

-¿Qué pasa Romario?

-Necesito que todos, incluso los chicos de la banda, nos acompañen

-Tendrán que disculparnos, pero no podemos dejar a los niños solos

-Descuiden pueden venir—respondió el hombre de negro

Todos confusos, siguieron a Romario hasta unas camionetas, donde abordaron, el camino fue en silencio, hasta que llegaron a una mansión muy hermosa

-Que bonita—dijo Mili, una de la más pequeña del orfanato

-Me alegra que les guste—exclamo un anciano

-Noveno/abuelo—exclamaron Dino y Tsuna a la vez

-Dino, Tsunayoshi

-¿Qué pasa?—interrogo Reborn al ver al noveno en la ciudad

-Nada malo, solo quería mostrarle el nuevo orfanato para sus amigos y le pedí a Romario que fuera por ustedes

-¿Nuevo orfanato?—interrogo incrédula Sakura-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Que esta será la nueva casa de ustedes, esta completamente equipada para las necesidades de los niños, así como para ustedes

-¿En serio?—cuestiono Kari

-Si, pequeña, pueden ir a explorarla

Con esas palabras los pequeños explotaron de alegría y corrieron al interior, algunos se atrevieron a jalar a los más grandes, para que los acompañaran, quedándose el actual líder y su sucesor

-Abuelo ¿Por qué?

-Como debes saber, Reborn me manda algunos informes de ti y tu familia, así supe de estos jóvenes y de lo que habías hecho para ayudarlo, es cierto que en la mafia la mayoría de las cosas que se realizan son por ambición y otros motivos egoístas, pero Vongola tiene un pasado diferente, fue creada como un grupo de vigilantes, para proteger a las personas y hasta ahora tu has realizado esa labor de forma altruista, quise apoyarte y tomando en cuenta que tu ciudad es tu terreno, quise que vieras el lado positivo de Vongola

-Yo

-Con esto no te estoy obligando a nada, solo quiero que recuerdes que cuando te encuentres en una pared como la de la venta del terreno, me llames y haré todo lo posible para poder ayudarte

-Gracias abuelo

-¡Tsuna, abuelo vengan!—grito Kari

-Valla tengo más nietos

Y con una sonrisa se reunieron con los demás.

Días después, Tsuna se preparaba para ir al parque de diversiones con toda su familia incluyendo el noveno, quien se había quedado unas semanas, alegando que necesitaba un descanso del papeleo.

Ya estaba listo cuando su vista se poso en dos fotografías: la primera estaba el con sus guardianes y la segunda todos los que habían estado el día de la inauguración del nuevo orfanato.

Un orfanato que llevaba por nombre _**Familia**_.

Sonrío al verlas y recordó todo lo que había sucedido en un año y medio. Y con aquella sonrisa salio de su habitación para irse a reunir con los demás y partir a disfrutar de un día en familia.

Por que durante este tiempo comprendió algo.

Existen dos tipos de familia:

La familia sanguínea aquella que no eliges y a la que tal vez nunca te lleves bien con algunos de sus integrantes

Y la familia que uno escoge, los amigos.

Reborn llego un año y medio atrás con una misión, pero mientras realizaba esa misión también le ayudo a el a formar una nueva familia.

Tal vez en los primero días incluso en los primeros meses se lamento de la aparición de su tutor, ahora ya no lo hace, gracias a él tiene amigos… no gracias al sádico Reborn tiene personas a las que llama de corazón:

_**Familia.**_


End file.
